You're Like a Fire
by arno-pisspot-dorian
Summary: Mary returns to Nassau a month after revealing her secret to Edward. Will this change things between the two or will they continue on their separate paths?
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to take a break from my modern AU and write this. It might become a mini fic of sorts but until then it's a work in progress. Hope you enjoy and feel free to review!**

* * *

><p>Being in Nassau isn't my favorite place to be nowadays but it's a necessary evil of being a pirate.<p>

The town itself used to flourish but now the entire island smells of piss and shit. The place the lot of us worked so hard to build up now sits in the rubble of its past self.

In one week Kenway and Thatch are off to find some medicines sunk in a shipwreck. Until that time Nassau will stay a home for thieves and heathens too drunk to stand on there own two feet and men and women too sick to breathe properly.

I've always wondered if it could have turned out different. Once I joined the assassins I had no time to play around with the drunkards. You can't run a town when all the citizens want to do is drink, sleep, and repeat.

I'm stuck here for the next three days on repairs for damage my ship suffered while taking a man-o-war owned by a known Templar associate, who has been using his ship to spread Templar influence. To my mates this is a feat in its own. Especially because my ship is only a schooner.

I've already visited the bureau and sent word to Tulum about my target. Now I'll just have to wait.

If anything, I'm happy to get to meet with my mates for the first time in awhile. All of them. In good timing too. I've heard rumors of a pardon that is about to be offered to any pirate who wants one. This may be the last time I sees them all alive.

I've never been very close with Ben. He reminds me of a man stuck between want and need. But Thatch and Kenway have always been close to me. I even trusted Edward will my true identity. I bloody well better trust him. He means something to me even if I can't admit it.

I also wouldn't mind seeing another person on this island. A pretty redhead who might make another attempt to make it into my bed.

The bright Caribbean sun has long since fallen over the island and the only sounds to be heard are the sounds of music and laughter from the beach by the docks. It's comforting to me. Hearing the sounds i've come to love. The people I care about.

A light smile spreads across my face. It's been awhile since I've seen any of them.

My footsteps are silenced by the soft sand lining the coast, where the land touches the sea. Ahead, the beach is illuminated by the orange and yellow glow of fire and around it nine figures sit drinking and being merry.

Thatch, Ben, Vane, Rackham, Anne, Ade, and Kenway. Two more women sit with them clearly just as sauced as they are.

"Kidd!" Thatch cheers as the I step into the ring of light.

"Nice to see ya Thatch." I say sincerely. "Nice to see you all really."

Only a few acknowledge my presents but that's how I would rather have it. I would rather just watch the night fade away. A short, fully endowed girl leans on Edwards shoulder and plays with his short blonde ponytail. At the sound of my name he looks up quickly and smiles. I nod to the girl beside him, thinking of the better things he could be doing with that money but it's his life to live not mine.

I take my place on the log beside him, content with just watching them be merry drunks.

Anne and Rackham go back to talking in hushed whispers and sly grins while Vane continues his drunken grumbling and slobbering all over the drunken woman at his side. Rum is flowing freely. Empty bottles are scattered across the ground and unopened ones are not in short supply

"Heard you took a man-o-war Master Kidd. Quite a feat." Ade commends as he hands me a corked bottle.

"Cost me ship quite a bit of damage though." I pull the cork out with my teeth and spit it into the sand by my feet.

I only take a small sip of the strong alcohol, not wanting to get pissed but instead relax for once.

"Come on Jim." Edward laughs. "You can do better than that."

He pats me on the shoulder but his hand lingers for a moment too long before falling back to where it was resting on his bottle that has barely been touched.

"Not in the mood to get pissed Kenway. By the looks of it you aren't either." I cast him a smirk but instead of a rebuttal he lets out a deep sigh.

"Aye."

He doesn't elaborate and that makes me worried. I've never seen him like this. I would have expected that he would be the drunkest of the lot.

"James." Anne calls. She is clearly more than pissed. She climbs into my lap and buries her head in my neck.

I glance over to see Rackham passed out, face down in the sand. Thatch whistles loudly and Ben claps clearly amused by the drunken antics.

Edward says nothing though. He looks like he clenches his jaw but it could just be the way the fire casts shadows on his features.

"Take me to bed James." She whispers seductively, with her warm breath hitting my ear.

"Okay lass."

I stand with one arm under Anne's knee and other under her shoulder, pulling her into my arms like a bride.

She buries her head into my shoulder and kisses the cloth there.

"Have fun Kidd." Thatch laughs and shoots me a wink that I brush off with disinterest.

I start my walk to the tavern with Anne mumbling incoherent slurs in my ear.

I feel bad for the poor girl. She is in love with a man who is almost always drunk and i've played her for a fool. I can never be the person Anne thinks I am.

We reach the door to Anne's room at the back of the tavern. I turn the knob but the door is locked.

"Anne, where's your key?" I ask softly, rousing her from her nap.

She motions for me to put her down and she stands on wobbly legs. "If you want the key you have to get it." Her Irish lilt thickening to point it becomes hard to understand.

I roll my eyes at her attempt. "Where is it, lass?"

She places her hand down the front of her shirt and looks at me expectantly. "You're so handsome James." She coos. "I want you for myself tonight."

"Anne you're my friend, nothing more nothing less. What about Rackham?" I just need to talk some sense into her. I don't want to hurt her unintentionally and not realize what I've done.

"He's a good man but I wouldn't mind having you... just once." The redhead walks closer until she's pressed flush against me.

"Not tonight Anne." I sigh as I place a hand on the side of her face. "You mean too much to me."

A look of acceptance flashes across Anne's features. She smiles and steps back cautiously, reaching into her blouse and fishing out a worn key that she hands to me.

I unlock the door and usher her inside, leading her around the small table to her bed and guiding her onto her back.

"I'm tired." Anne whines.

I laugh softly and pull the blanket over her. "Get some sleep lass. We'll talk in the morning."

I stand and walk to the door but I'm stopped by Anne's voice. "You're a good friend James."

I nod and with one last smile, exit the room making sure to lock the door behind me. I walk back to the fire where I sat before. Thatch, Ben, Rackham, and Vane are all passed out. Ade is probably too drunk to remember his name at this point but Kenway is nowhere to be found. The whore from before lays sprawled out in the sand. I can't help but smile at that.

I crouch down in front of Ade and he gives me a lopsided smile. "Kidd, so soon?" He jokes.

I scoff at the quartermaster. "Didn't sleep with her, mate. Now do you know where Kenway went?"

He thrust the bottle up to his lips and takes a long drink before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Kenway?" It takes him a moment before he processes his thoughts and remembers who it is I'm talking about. "H-he walked off towards the Jack after y-you left."

I pat the man on the shoulder. "Thanks Ade."

I head off away from the fire in the direction of the docks. The only sounds are those of the water lapping against the ship's hulls.

Moments like this make me remember why I do what I do. I'm free. Yes, I have to pretend to be a man to gain the respect I have and I lie, steal, and kill on a daily basis but that's the price of freedom in this life.

I climb up the hull of The Jackdaw, nodding to the men Edward has set on watch. The ship is silent. I walk over to the doors of Edward's captains cabin and knock on the wooden door, waiting for an answer to come from the other side.

"Who in the bloody hell is it?" Edward's voice yells back.

"It's James, you lout!" I call back. Now that he knows I'm a woman I can't let him believe I'm anything less than the pirate he's always known.

The door opens and Edward steps aside to let me in and closes the door behind me.

He looks disheveled. His hair is let down like it almost never is and his robes have been cast aside leaving him in just his white undershirt and a plain pair of trousers.

"Nice seeing you Mary." He teases. I return a glare to him and he laughs. "Come on lass. You're safe with me."

I consider it. Maybe he will open up if I show him I really do trust him.

I grab the knot of the red bandana and pull it off, letting my brown locks fall onto my shoulders. I shrug off my great coat and reach under the linen shirt to pull off the binding, which I place on his map covered desk. With the few buttons of my shirt undone, I take a seat at his desk and he sits across from me.

"Now, would you please tell me why you're so down and out. It's not like you." The irritation in my voice is clear but he can hear concern that I didn't mean to express.

He takes a deep breath as if he could release his troubles with it. "I was thinking about my wife."

I stay silent to let him elaborate. I knows how much his wife means to him and her acceptance means even more.

"I was never a very good husband." He stays looking at his desk, ashamed of himself.

"I would have never guessed." I say sarcastically, which causes him to crack a smile, that is again replaced with a calculating, grim look.

"She deserves better than someone like me. A sheep farmer turned pirate."

I shake my head. "She probably did, but there is nothing you can change now. All you can do is hope that if you go back she will want you again."

"I said two years." He says softly but his expression furrows into one of disgust. "Two years and to tell you the truth I don't know how long it's been."

"I'm sorry mate. I truly am."

I know the feeling. The feeling you've lost someone and have no chance of getting them back but in his case he might.

He reaches into his desk and pulls out a bottle of red wine. He hands it to me after taking a long drink himself.

I can't help but feel sympathetic towards him.

"Do you have some lad waiting for you?" The question seems innocent but it tears open a scar in my heart.

"No." I look down at the bottle in my hands. I can't even meet his gaze. I drown the shame in large gulp of the alcohol. It's going to make this conversation a lot easier. "I was married."

"What... What happened?" He stutters. He reaches across the table and places his hand over mine.

I pull away from him and place my hand back on the bottle. "He was killed in a small battle against the Spanish. Not everyone has been as lucky as we have."

"I'm sorry Mary. I shouldn't have brought it up." His hand retreats from the tabletop.

I can't help but wonder about his want to comfort me.

"You're fine. If you can tell me about your wife I can tell you about my husband." I take another gulp of the wine and hand it back to Edward who has the same idea.

I feel warmth spread from their head to their toes and a lightness washes over me. The drink is finally hitting.

"To lost loves." Edward toasts. We take turns taking another drink together. I can't help but to notice how alone he must feel. I have a cause, a purpose but he has no one but his ship, his crew, and dream that will lead him down a path he shouldn't venture.

A tipsy smile spreads across Edwards chiseled features. "When did you start dressing as a man? I know why you do it but how did it start?"

A smirk spreads across my face. I don't think I've ever told this story before. I collect my thoughts not finding this story as sad as I once did. "I am a bastard. I didn't lie about that. My mum was married to a man who gave her a son named Mark. My brother. Her husband died and she got pregnant by some drunk she would never see again. That babe was me. My mother moved to hide her pregnancy from Mark's grandmother. He passed of some aliment soon after I was born. We were only a year apart so mother had this idea to raise me as Mark and have me collect his inheritance. I was around five when I saw the woman. She didn't think twice. I lived as Mark Read from my very first year until I became a pirate and changed it to James Kidd. I didn't want to carry the name of my dead brother anymore." I keep a smile the entire time, thinking how much my life sounds like a story of unfortunate events.

He gives me a wide eyed look of surprise that I laugh at. "What did you think? That I ran away from home so I didn't have to marry a man I didn't love, or did you think I liked the taste of adventure and snuck onto a ship?"

The furrowed look of surprise slowly melts into a smile, one that causes my stomach to do flips. "That's one of the bravest things I've heard."

I don't know if it's the alcohol or something more sincere, but my heart skips a beat. It wasn't some cheap compliment like one about beauty or physical things. It was about who I am and who I've become.

"Real sap you are." I joke. "I did what I had to do, but I don't think i'd be a very good tavern wench or courtesan for that matter. Even though Anne has defied all the stereotypes of being a barmaid."

I glance down at the bottle in my hands. It's already almost gone.

He grins like he found free gold. "I don't know Mary. I couldn't see you as a tavern wench but you would be a very successful courtesan."

"Why is that?" I challenge with a matching grin. What is he playing at?

"Why wouldn't you be?" He avoids the question all together.

I roll my eyes at the daft man. "No one wants a woman with small tits, who's covered in scars and tattoos, walking around in trousers and boots."

He leans closer and lets his fingertips trace the scar over my eye. His touch is soft and loving, something I'm not used to. I almost pull back at the unusual feeling but still myself. I'm more curious about his behavior than I am about keeping my distance.

"Your scar suits you nicely... and as does your tattoo." His eyes glance down at the tattoo placed right below my collar bone. Then his gaze moves down further to my breasts with a dangerous glint in his blue eyes. The look he gives me next, so filled with lust and adoration, reveals exactly what he's thinking.

"Like teenage boys now?" I raise an eyebrow as his hand cups the side of my face.

He responds by grabbing my hand with his free one and pulls me to stand. He leans closer and without thinking i match his actions. The only thing between us is Edward's wooden desk.

My hands travel across the stubble on his cheeks and slowly wrap around to the back of his head, pulling him in that final distance.

It feels natural. His lips pressed tightly against mine. The taste of wine, salt, and sea present on both of us.

I lick his lips with the end of my tongue and he parts his, letting me take control of the kiss. His hands tangle in my hair as mine stroke his cheek, trying to remember ever dip, scar, and bump. This won't likely happen again.

I pull back slowly making him lean farther and farther over the desk to keep his lips on mine. It soon becomes impossible and I leave a small peck on his lips before stepping out of his arms.

"Goodnight Edward." I say slyly as I redo my shirt quickly and throw up my hair leaving him confused and visibly aroused.

As soon as I'm out of the room I breath in deeply still trying to catch my breath from the thing I refuse to call a kiss.

I walk briskly back to my ship, hoping we're drunk enough to forget but knowing we each only had half a bottle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here you guys go, Happy Holidays! This is loosely based on a prompt I saw awhile back and have never seen written. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>I sit back down in the leather chair behind my desk trying to process the streams of thoughts that fill my head.<p>

I just kissed the dreaded pirate James Kidd... and I'm not dead!

But she did leave. No explanation, not even a light hearted laugh to shrug it off as nothing.

This just seems complicated. Too complicated to be sober and thinking about. I've known her for years now as a lad and even then she has always had this charm that makes even the hardened of men question themselves. I know from experience.

I care for her. I always have. From the countless times we have worked together and the scars we earned from helping one another. I enjoy her presence in itself. As a friend. But the thought of her laying with someone else leaves a cold feeling in my chest. The same feeling I got when Anne held onto her.

She can't feel the same way can she? It was probably just the alcohol anyway. She would never have feelings for someone like me.

I'm a rogue who killed her brothers and sisters and am only out for money to bring back to a woman who has given up on me. That won't change. That can't change. Caroline deserves better than someone with the likes to me. One who doesn't run out on her for the adventure involved.

Maybe I should move on. I haven't been abstinent to say the least but I haven't been unfaithful. Every time I've laid with a courtesan it's meant nothing to me but to have Mary kiss me... It's something I can't just pretend didn't happen.

Damn that woman. She came into my life criticizing me and putting her faith in me and all I do is prove her wrong.

I need more drink.

* * *

><p>I dress quickly upon waking. I can't sit and dwell on this any longer. I just need to take my mind off it and the death of a Templar would maybe make her more keen on talking to me.<p>

I slept in late to try to rid myself of that nasty hangover. I should have just went to sleep after she left.

I run to the pigeon coop and take the first available contract. A Templar in need to killing. That will do.

The sun is a blinding kind of bright this afternoon. It's making my robes almost unbearable if it weren't for being so used to them.

He's said to be back by the swamp using the selling of goods as a false pretense to leave the pirate infested island.

The dirt kicks up in small clouds beneath my feet as start into a flat sprint.

I duck into a bush close by and focus on my eagle vision, looking around the area for the target and his guards.

I spot a large group of soldiers moving deeper into the swamp towards where the target must be hiding. This should be easy enough.

Keeping my eyes on the soldiers, I slink through the bushes without turning a leaf. I sprint to the next bush and run straight into something, or someone.

"God damn it watch where you're going!" Mary hisses under her breath. Her eyes look up at me for half a second then look away back at the moving soldier. "If you're going to help me then keep your head down."

I want to talk to her. Clear the air that has her so indifferent towards me. "Mary about..."

"Save it," she hisses. "We're here to do a job." Then she's off. Running to the next bush leaving me behind.

I clear my head focusing back on the task at hand and run to another bush keeping my distance from her.

I spot him. Down on the bank loitering around with his guards as some carry crates up to the manor.

I whistle, drawing a man closer. I lunge up at him, strangling him as I pull him down beside me. Mary runs past a guard who has his back turned and edges her way closer to our target.

He's a tall man, not the most fit, but he has weapons in every conceivable place. It's all for show it would seem. Someone of his stature has probably never used a sword in his life, but because of that his guards are agile and often test the weight of their weapons as a silent warning.

A hand gets placed on my shoulder and I twist away from it ready to kill the owner when I come face to face with Kidd. She smirks at me but doesn't say anything about it. "We have to take a subtle approach. Pick them off starting with the ones farthest out. Then we can close in on them and fight the last few." Then she's off, running around the perimeter.

It sounds like a good plan and I don't feel like dying before I can get my answers so I listen and start picking them off.

When only nine guards, including our target, are left. One looks around and seems to notice the lack of other guards. He stills, looking around cautiously before yelling, "assassins!"

Mary and I stand instantaneously, each taking one guard by surprise. Our target stands surrounded by his guards trying to keep a brave face but cowering all the same.

I charge at a man who upon seeing me lifts his sword ready to swing when I'm close enough. I parry the on coming blow, clashing swords with his as another runs up behind me. I turn, quickly plunging my hidden blade into his neck, as he was not expecting to face me that quickly.

I turn back to see Mary ring a man clean through and kick him off the end if the sword. She looks calm and unaffected by the amount of chaos that surrounds us. She glances up at me as I take another man down with a hidden blade to the neck and gives me a quick smirk before pulling out her pistol and looking for me to do the same. I unload on one and Mary takes out two who tried to turn their backs and run.

The once heavily guarded target now stands with a false confidence holding out his sword at Mary.

I insert my hidden blade into the back to the mans ribs. He falls to the ground limply with my blade still imbedded. I pull it out and stand back up but Mary is gone.

I catch a glimpse of her coat as she turns between two buildings at the edge of town.

Why does she have to run?

I take off in that direction determined not to let her avoid me. Does she regret it that much? What was there to even regret?

She takes to the roofs ahead, climbing up a set of crates, jumping directly onto the hot tiles. I follow, repeating the move, slowly gaining ground.

"James! Wait!" I yell.

She doesn't stop though only picks up her pace.

I stop where I am and dive into a haystack. She stops ahead and looks around noticing I'm no longer chasing her. She walks into the small town square wandering around waiting to see if I would show again.

After around ten minutes of her pacing she walks towards the docks. The path she takes is surrounded by bushes giving me the opportunity to catch her before she notices me.

I begin to stand slowly preparing to grab her and stop her from running. But she always has a way of surprising me.

"Will you quit acting like a two year old? I have work to do." She sounds irritated but their is also sadness in her voice.

I stand up from the cover of the bushes. "I was going to ask how you saw me but I already know the answer."

She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms across her chest. "It was pretty fun watching you think you could sneak up on me."

"Why did you run?" The words that come out of my mouth sound more passionate than I intended. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"This is why." She says passively. "I wanted to avoid this conversation." She shifts her weight into her left hip rocking back and forth on her heels slowly. "It was stupid. We shouldn't have done that."

I agree with everything that she said but why does it cause a throbbing in my chest to think she regrets kissing me?

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it, Mary." I tease to lighten the air. "You were moaning like a dog in heat."

Her eyebrow quirks up, and the light of challenge fills her brown eyes. "I think you have this backwards, mate. Wasn't it you that couldn't help but to stare at my breasts?"

I smile deviously at her smirk. "If I remember clearly it was you who decided to break the kiss so you could push you're tongue in my mouth."

She glares darkly, her jaw clenched grinding her teeth as she thinks deeply about something. "Too bad that will never happen again," she says smugly as she turns back and continues on the path to her ship.

I follow close behind not wanting to drop this conversation. "What happens if it does?"

She glares once again wishing for me to drop dead I'm sure. "Why would it?" She stops and turns to me waiting for an answer.

I think for a moment, not even knowing where I'm going with this. Then something in my head just clicks. "Anything can happen Mary. I have a bit of a proposition for you to prove it. We have a spar see who can get the other on their back. If I win," I take a step closer to her until we are only a foot apart. "You join my crew for a short time and help me with one of those contracts I picked up awhile back. If you win, you can train me like one of those assassins you're so fond of. Then we'll see." I extend my hand ready for her to shake it and agree. "Do we have a deal?"

"Fine," she says unabashed. "Expect to find yourself a new trainer because I don't end up on my back often." Not even a flush crosses her cheeks as she smirks and takes my hand in a firm handshake.

I don't think she meant to intentionally sound so sexual but that's what she did and now that image will not leave me.

"Nor do I Kidd."

"Prove it." Her smile fades and she turns her back walking away, calling over her shoulder. "Meet me at the far northwest beach in two hours with one sword and a hidden blade. We'll settle this then."

* * *

><p>I pace the length on the beach waiting, my robes laying over the branch of a near by tree. The sea is calm, just the light lapping of the waves can be heard along with the rustling of the leaves in the jungle.<p>

What am I even hoping for? Well it seems simple when I think about it but in actuality it will probably be harder than I think.

I want to understand her. She has always been able to read me with those pointed looks, always asking herself questions she'd never ask aloud. I want to read her as well as she does me so to do that I need time with her.

No matter who wins this small spar, it ensures us time. Whether it's spent practicing her craft or sailing together we still get time.

And, I don't know, maybe along the way I could figure out how she feels about me.

I know she trusts me. She wouldn't have told me her true identity if she didn't. All because she says I will do great things. She seems to be the only one thinking that. I more often than not do everything for the better of myself. How it could be any different I don't know.

"You're early, Kenway," that voice I know so well drawls, half scaring me out of my wits.

"Jaysus, Mary can you walk a little louder?" I turn back to her to watch her peel off her greatcoat and hang it beside my robes.

"No," she states simply. "When I win I will make sure you become more aware. Even if it consists of me sneaking up on you for hours on end." She smiles that smile of hers. The one where her lip quirks up a bit and shows her teeth.

She unsheathes her blade and looks at it, like she's admiring the beauty of a woman.

"Well when I win I'll just have you help me instead. It won't hurt either of us to work together. It'll be like old times." I also unsheathe my blade and let it hang by my side.

"Those times won't be over if you consider the Assassins a new path," she states dryly.

"I don't need a creed."

"And that's where you're wrong. Now are we going to settle this or will we spend the rest of the day conversing about where you're allegiances don't lie?" She seems short with me, more short than usual.

"It's up to you, my lady," I say playfully. Her eyes meet mine as I watch anger fill her rum colored eyes.

"Don't call me that Kenway. Lady is a title reserved for proper women and proper is exactly what I'm not." Her words sound more like a warning.

"It doesn't matter if you're a proper woman or not you still have the beauty of one." The words find their way out of my mouth before I process them.

She looks up, her eyes wide but then she closes the tightly and shakes her head. "Raise your sword lest I use it to remove the thing that makes you a man."

"By how often you talk about it I would say you think about it often," I say right as she lunges at me, forcing me to parry the blow with my blade.

"Maybe I do. At least you have the whores to fall back on after months at sea," she grunts as her sword clashes against mine.

We fall silent, just the sound of our clashing blades and heavy breaths. She nearly earns a gash on the arm for her efforts but she turns and rams her shoulder into my chest.

I stumble back a bit, catching myself and meeting her strike. "Someone likes to play dirty" I say with a shitty smile.

"I'm a pirate. What do you expect?"

I strike horizontally and she parties it easily.

I focus on her movements. Everyone of them so fluid and with a deadly, predatorily grace she possesses. Her jaw is set, making her look indifferent but her eyes tell tales in themselves.

She catches my blade but it slips and I freeze at the sound of tearing cloth.

Her shirt and bindings hang like rags no longer hiding anything. Her chest bare like the day she was born.

She charges me, pushing me to my back, her knee in my stomach but she's unmoving. Uncertainty clouds her eyes as she breathes out quickly, "I win."

Her chest turns red and fevered with blush but her face stays it's natural color. No I know why I never she her blush.

I touch her arm softly, my fingers brushing lightly. Then I throw my weight over and roll her on her back, pinning her with my knee and pressing the flat of my hidden blade to her neck. "I win. You didn't use a blade."

"I'd call it a draw." She grunts from the weight on her stomach. "Now get off me."

I oblige her, wanting to see where we can take this but worried that if I did i'd break her trust. She stands beside me I can't help but glance at her breasts.

"Pig," she scoffs, walking over to her coat.

"You're the one without a shirt on. The least I can do is appreciate them." She grimaces and shrugs on her coat, tying her sash tightly around her waist to keep it closed. "But if we both won then that means both should be in order. You train me and come with me on a contract."

"So eager to collect you're prize?" She asks with a new found slyness.

"Might as well collect while I can. I can't let you run off per usual."

"Seems like you'd miss me." With her arms crossed over her chest, she paces in the sand.

"No one pisses me off like you do," I say in an amused tone.

"It's only because you're the biggest pain in my arse," she scoffs.

"Then why do you put up with me?" This is a question that has burned at me since she first took an interest in leading me towards the assassins.

"I've told you before. The same reason I had the assassins stay their blade. You could do great things but I'm worried you won't live long enough to learn it for yourself." Her eyes lock with mine, emotions briefly flashing across them before she shakes her head.

"I can handle myself Mary. Don't worry about me." I take a step closer to her, a bit ashamed for making someone like her worry about me.

"If I don't who will?" She asks rhetorically, not meeting my gaze.

"Mary I..." I attempt to touch her shoulder but she steps away.

"I should go. I'm leaving port by nightfall. Repairs were faster than previously expected. I don't know when I'll see you again but I hope we last long enough for that meeting. Take care of yourself Kenway," she never looks at me, her gaze out towards the sea. Without a second to glance she walks off.

I can't just let her leave like this.

I grab her wrist and pull her to my chest, kissing her thin lips lightly. "As to you Mary Read." My lips just skim hers as I say the words.

I loosen my grip on her waist, letting her choose what happens next.

Her eyes flick up to meet mine. No emotion just the slight parting of her lips. She then presses her mouth against mine, hard.

Her lips are soft but weathered by the sea air. Her hands tangle in my hair and pull me towards her. I let mine hold the sides of her face, my thumbs running along her cheekbones.

Her lips part for a fleeting moment before she stops and steps back. "I'll meet you in Inagua at the end of the month."

Then she leaves. I try not to stare at her arse as she walks away but the feeling of her pressed against me and the very recent sight of her bare breasts has me without my wits.

But it's still James Kidd.

The bastard who hounds me towards his cause. The same one who used to drink with me and carry me back to my ship in the late hours. The very same who I once caught with a courtesan in an alley behind the tavern one night. Yes, the same.

But now it's more than just James Kidd, it's also Mary Read. A woman with more balls than most men could achieve. A master assassin and pirate captain all while spending every waking moment hiding her true identity. If others found out she wouldn't even be respected by those she leads and she would lose everything she's worked for.

It is different. This is not the same James Kidd. Only his true self.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading! I'm sorry for the break but life has caught up with me as of late and I will try my best to get more written when I can. Don't forget to review those always help!**

* * *

><p>The harbor in Great Inagua has filled with new life since my first visit. I remember waking Edward, him trusting me enough to tell me of his wife and the time I spent showing him the sense I knew he had all along.<p>

I still kick myself for touching his thigh like I did. I knew it would get his attention. It would make him focus and it always helps to have someone there.

I remember the first time I tried. It wasn't strong at all, just flickers of light and only stayed for a few seconds but it was enough to make me feel like I spent the day drinking.

But it wasn't the same for him. He's a natural. For him the gesture must have seemed unnecessary. He must have thought... well he doesn't think that now.

That was a genuinely good day.

Ones of late haven't been. I've heard only stories but a blockade was set in Nassau and Kenway and Vane were able to escape with just the skin on their teeth.

I also heard about Thatch. He's off hell knows where at this point and I don't know what we can do to bring him back.

I don't even know why I'm here. I told Kenway I'd meet him without thinking of why I would. I can't let him think I showed up just to see that ugly mug of his.

The sun is setting and fires are roaring along the coast, the crew of the Jackdaw can be heard laughing and drinking. Many are already drunk. They've been at this for awhile.

I jump off the side of my ship as it docks and walk up to the manor as I know it's the place I'll find Edward.

A thought hits me. If his crew is three sheets to the wind he could be too. I hope he won't be. There are so many more productive things he could be doing. He owns this island, therefore these people depend on him.

I know my assumption is correct when it see Ade looking sour as he paces in front of the steps.

"Master Kidd," he says, his jaw set in a grimace.

"Ade. I'm guessing Kenway is just as bad as the other crew," I attempt to act disinterested but my disgust leaks into my voice.

"See for yourself. Maybe you can talk some sense into him."

I take to the stone steps and find the blonde laying on a table with the leg of a courtesan stretched across him. The smell of sex not yet blown away by the humid air.

It feels like salt in an open wound. And it shouldn't feel that way.

I take an empty chair beside him, resisting the urge to shake him violently. I push his leg one solid time, which only aids in pissing me off more.

His eyes flutter open, surprised by the rude awakening and rolls his head to the side to face me. "Ahoy, Kidd. Missed quite a time." His voice sounds raw, like a man who hasn't had a drop of water in days. But that's not the case. He's still drunk off his arse and still sated from sex.

"Aye," I choke out. "Pity about Nassau and Blackbeard flying the coop."

Kenway is not my problem. He's a grown man who doesn't want to act like one and wake up from this dream he's living. He'll either drink himself to death or lose his life trying to find the damn sage on his own before he will wake up.

He brushes the woman's leg off his with a surprising amount of respect and sits over the edge to face me. "Oh, we'll see about Thatch. Vanes off to find him now and I'm following soon." He places his palm over his head, rubbing his eyes.

"This is what's left of your experiment in democracy?" My tone is biting, letting on to my disappointment. If only he realized.

A drunkard stumbles around behind him. He clutches at the balcony about to hurl over the side before pissing over the edge. Disgusting.

"Aye, we do as we please here and we take our time doing it." My blood runs hot and I want nothing more than to beat some sense into that thick head of his, but no matter how angry I get, disappointment looms over like a shadow.

I push my chair back and stand to be eye level with him. I hear Ade take up the steps behind me and know I have to keep this civil. "For Christ's sake, Edward!" I can't help but feel a helpless pain in my chest. I've tried everything I've thought of. "Don't anything but the stink of riches wrinkle your nose?"

Doesn't he have something else to strive for. He can't even tell me it's his wife anymore. He's just selfish,

"What's got into you man?" He seems oblivious and I realize I've just been talking to a brick wall.

My look furrows into one of disgust and I turn my back only to pause. "Reality mate. Reality." I stop beside Ade, anger burning deep. "See you ain't pulled into the drink by this drowning rat."

Why do I continue this foolish charade with him? Even I don't understand how I'm able to see anything worth saving in a man like him, but somehow I still do.

"Oy! I've lived longer than most men who trod this path!"

I have half a mind to yell something back but it seems like a lost cause. He seems like a lost cause.

Anger still clouds my thoughts and it wouldn't bode well from me to take it out on the crew. I take to the jungle, running along the path I first took not too long ago.

My heart pounds against my chest as I dodge, jump, and run through the jungle, putting all sour thoughts out of my mind if only for a moment.

I break the exit breathing heavier and feeling emotions flood back to me. I cast my legs over the side of the cliff, old ruins all below me.

Why do I try? He means a lot to me. That might be why. I care for him and he gives me reasons to care but it feels like more. I don't even know what I think of him.

I shouldn't feel strongly about him at all. I know that. He betrayed my order, he won't listen to a damn thing I say, he brushes past those he cares about for the sake of gold, and on top of that he's married. He has a wife that he very clearly loves and he tells himself that he does it for her but how can he?

How can I still stomach the idea of being his friend if this is what it leads to? Disappointment. In everything he has done it's been for himself. He mocks my creed, the words I live by and the ones I want to die by.

But his pure will power is something to marvel at. The way he holds himself with an air of confidence, that may be false most of the time, but he hold nonetheless. In battle, the way he fights, pure strength, every move powerful. He could be an excellent assassin, only if he puts his greed behind him and learns he's not only hurting himself.

I pull my pipe out of my jacket and light it with the spark of two stones, puffing on the thick smoke. It has always been a calming thing that is more force of habit at this point.

I puff rings through my lips and hear someone approaching. I look out and notice it's considerably brighter. I must have been here a few hours.

"Kenway," I say dryly, taking another drag.

"Read."

He sits heavily beside me, casting his legs over, just like I have mine. He's silent and I wait to have him say his peace.

"My personal life is no business of yours and your order." He doesn't look at me, his eyes focused out to the never ending sea.

"It became my business when I risked my neck to save yours." My tone is harsh but pushing him away would be best.

"I don't need your help and I especially don't need you hounding me about who I choose to have as company."

Did he really just bring that into it? He thinks I'm jealous of a whore he bedded? It's more likely that I would tell the entirety of the West Indies in a woman. "I couldn't care less who you fuck, Kenway. I do care that this is the place the people of Nassau came to for refuge and this is what they've been given. This is a slum. No better than how Nassau was."

He seems hung up of the first sentence, which is the least important one. "Do you really not care? The way you were looking at Alice I would have thought you'd kill her."

"Alice is it? You on a first name basis with all your whores?" I don't even recognize my voice.

"I consider them friends," he says smugly.

"I'd consider my whores friends too." He visibly stiffens, causing a smirk to reach my lips. "I've got one close one in Havana. She keeps my secrets and I keep hers." It's an exaggeration to say the least. No I do not sleep with this friend nor is she a courtesan but to make him think I have my whores? Priceless.

"You sound smitten." His voice is heavy and I realize he must have never thought of me with another woman.

"Who I keep as company is no business of yours. Besides, do you have feelings for every woman you've had?" I dump the ashes out of my pipe and clean it out with my thumb before tucking it back in my pocket.

"Good point." He falls silent again.

"This doesn't mean I'm not still pissed at you."

"Doesn't mean I'm not either."

I continue looking out at nothing really. I catch Edward glancing at me occasionally, trying his luck with a longer glance.

The air settles around us. The unwanted tension melting away.

"I missed you." His voice is quiet but firm.

"It's only been a month."

"A lot can happen in a month." He pauses before smiling, almost to himself. "I can learn my best friend's a woman one month. Learn I lost my father the next-"

"Edward," I stop him, stunned. "I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

He sighs heavily. "I didn't want to bring anymore hurt into this. In Nassau, when I was around you I could forget about it." He looks at me with a sad smile.

I reach out to him, placing my hand on his shoulder. "He died because he didn't have enough money to treat a simple illness. It's my fault. I could have sent them more and hoped it would have made it to them. I could of-"

"It's not your fault," I say comfortingly, to cut off his painful thoughts, giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"But it is." He won't tell me why. His voice sounds on the verge of tears but his eyes won't shed them. It seems we're more alike than I thought.

"You can't blame yourself for every death." I pause, grief weighing done on my "Don't do this to yourself."

He finally turns to me and wraps me in his arms. A comradely hug of sorts. His breaths coming in short gasps against my ear, pain shaking through him. "My mother hasn't seen Caroline since I left. I think she's gone for good." His voice becomes weak, shaken by the tears that won't come.

"I'm sorry." I've never been good at this comforting thing. It's new but I know he needs support.

We stay like that. Clasping onto each others shoulders for comfort.

After minutes tick by I let go of his shoulders and pull him to stand. "So you're leaving to find Thatch, soon?"

"Aye," he pauses before looking up at me. "Come with me." He sounds so sure of himself. The shaking man I was holding a few minutes before, gone.

"I can't. I have to be back in Tulum soon. There's not even enough time to make it to the Carolinas before-"

His hands cup my face and his lips press against mine quickly. "Come with me," he insists.

I freeze at the action, pushing him backwards before I can stop myself, creating a few feet of distance between us. "Don't touch me." It turns into more of a low growl. "The assassins need me. We have word of a planned attack and I need to be there. Kenway, Thatch is a grown man. If he's done he's done."

I don't want to talk about what he just did. I don't want to even remember the other times before.

"You would so easily give up on your friend?" His anger shows through but why he's angry, I'm not so sure it's about Thatch.

"I'm not giving up on him but I have no place telling him what he can and can not do. He's done, Edward. He's nearing fifty soon enough and I don't even think most of us will make it as long as he has let alone to push him farther." He doesn't look pleased with me but when have I ever cared who I pleased? "If you're still going, I wish you the best of luck and tell him goodbye for me."

"You make it sound like I have no chance of getting him back."

"I don't believe you do." I shake my head before moving on. "Now you were probably wondering why I told you to meet me here."

"Aye, I was." He steps closer again, finding come kind of comfort in letting go the subject of Thatch, if only just for now.

"I was planning on training you. I know you always look for me after I come into port so I was hoping to hide around and have you try to find me. But because you were indisposed I couldn't do that." I send him a dark glare that he shrugs weakly at. "So now I just want you to follow me. Do what I do. Sound simple enough?"

The only simple thing about this is how easy it's going to be for me to have a good time watching him fall on his arse.

"How hard can it be?"

I pat his shoulder firmly before turning my back to him. "Try to keep up if you will." I run back into the jungle hearing his footsteps behind me. I have more than a run planned.

I jump up into a tree running across its branch and to the edge where the end bows down. I leap off and catch a far off branch, swinging down to the jungle floor. Doing this has always come naturally.

I hear his steps falter behind me and crack a smile. I start a sprint, forced to jump over a fallen tree. I turn quickly moving in the opposite direction of the path and into another tree, that is blocked from his line of sight.

His footsteps stop and he looks around finding me nowhere to be found. I hide further away, taking pleasure in what he'll decide to do. "I get it," he drawls with a tone of feigned bitterness. "You sly little bastard. You know I have the sight." All the while, I'm sneaking off deeper into the jungle. "Whatever you want Mary." His voice is filled with challenge and the promise of something vile.

"Edward?" the voice of his quartermaster calls as he approaches.

I slink deeper away, my only way of seeing them through my vision.

"What are you doing in the jungle?" he prods.

"Well, you see-" I know he's thinking up some extravagant lie but, knowing Ade, he'd most likely call it for what it is.

"Are you out chasing another woman?" His distaste is apparent in his voice. "Even after what Kidd said? You know him well enough to understand how he feels about you going on like this."

Ade doesn't get enough credit.

My heart seems to drop and fear runs deep. I trust Edward and I have to trust he won't do me wrong.

"I know Ade," he sighs. "I don't want to displease Kidd more than I already have. Mary is an assassin. Friend of his. She offered to train me in place of Kidd until he cools down enough that he won't kill me when we spar. Even if I don't fancy the idea of their lofty creed, their skills can be valuable."

"Give this Mary my best of wishes. She's going to need them if she's training you," he scoffs. Truer words haven't been said.

"Secretly I think she has other reasons for training me," he says under his breath with a small laugh.

That little prick.

"I doubt it. From what Kidd said, most assassins won't look at you. You're just lucky he has a loyal friend and I wouldn't screw things up by bedding her." Ade puts his hands up and walks away. "But I know you'll do what you want, just keep Kidd in mind."

I should thank Ade, soon.

"I've got it under control."

Once Ade is out of sigh I see Edward focus at nothing and turn on his vision. His eyes gaze out looking around him and I see him stop and spot me, smiling like the devil.

I turn and jump to the next tree, catching whatever I can and running along. I hear him behind me, knowing he's smiling up at me from below.

I duck and turn quickly, moving further and further off the path. This last for what feels forever. Him chasing me, losing sight and catching up again.

It is fun. I often shout a teasing remark about how easy it is to best him. It brings a fire to his eyes and he always seems to try harder.

He stops checking his vision again but I crawl back behind as he searches forward. The least I can do is get him back for saying shite like that to Ade.

I notice him tense, realizing I'm behind him but he doesn't have a chance to move. I press my fingers against the corner where his shoulder meets his neck.

He collapses onto his back grabbing at his shoulder, a look of shock marked into him. I kneel beside his writhing form, a shitty smile across my face.

"That was for telling Ade I have 'other reasons'."

"Ah fuck," he breathes.

"Give it a few minutes and it will stop, just stop wallowing."

He glares up at me, as if wishing a great amount of ill will. "A simple tackle would have sufficed."

"Ah, but then I wouldn't have gotten this sort of satisfaction." I flash him a grin. "That should be enough for today."

He grabs my wrist, preventing me from standing like I wish. "I can't walk yet. Just stay." He sounds a bit like a child when he says it.

I'll humor him. I sit down on the uneven ground, pulling my knees to my chest.

"How did you learn that?" His eyes cast up to look at me, shinning brightly as usual.

"I learnt by mistake and found it came in handy," I reply shortly.

"And what mistake would that have been?"

I sigh and roll my eyes at his eager grin. "I was young. Just enlisted in the military and we were resting in a small town for a short time. Long story short a courtesan got a little too touchy, I placed my hand on her shoulder a little too hard and she collapsed right in the middle of the tavern." I smile at the memory and I hear his laugh.

It's not like the other times I've heard it. Not born from drunkenness or idleness. It sounds sweet and the way his lip curls a little more on one side than the other... bloody hell.

"The worst part was carrying her back to the brothel and explaining this to her boss. I ended up leaving enough payment to cover the night and passed out after too much drink back at the tavern."

There's a pause in the conversation, before he speaks again. "What were you like when you were younger?"

"Taken an interest in me now?" I tease. "I was... arrogant and most of the time a royal pain in the arse."

"It's hard to believe." His head lulls to the side so he can look up at me. "Not really the pain in the arse part but that you could be anything but wise." A shitty smirk pulls at his lips.

"Everyone grows up. I'm still waiting for you to."

He rolls his eyes halfheartedly. "You're hilarious, Mary."

"Stop calling me that. Anyone could walk up at anytime," I hiss at him.

"But I like it." I raise an eyebrow at his remark, urging him to continue. "It reminds me that you trust me."

"You're such a sap."

We fall in silence, the light rustling of jungle leaves filling the pause in conversation.

"Did I ever tell you the story of how I cut off a man's nose once?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the support and I hope you enjoy! This feels very slow but don't worry things will speed up pretty soon. Let me know if you like the pacing.**

* * *

><p>The sun has long since disappeared from the sky, leaving the air a bit cooler than before. I've lost track of time; telling her about memories I have and small stories from childhood.<p>

We've laughed, hers thick and husky like her voice. She looks so carefree and I'm almost proud I could put her in such a state of mind.

She is extremely alluring when she wants to be and terrifying the next. The conversation never breaks into awkward silence because every pause is filled with her merry laughter or blissful sigh.

Do I dare say she looks beautiful?

"We should head back to the manor," she states, taking my hand and pulling me up with her.

She brushes herself off and I do much the same. "My men are probably passed out by now. I'll almost feel bad for them when Ade gets ahold of them."

"He should give them worse than what I gave you," she scoffs.

I laugh under my breath and come to terms with what she was trying to tell me. I know she's disappointed. She'd like me to forget the observatory and take up with the assassins but I can't give up. I hope she understands that instead of taking it personally. I don't hold anything against her personally.

We walk to the manor and she stops at the threshold of the dining room. "Now that I've walked the lady home I shall take my leave," she says mockingly.

I stop her, not knowing what I want but not wanting her to go. "You can stay here for the night."

Her brow furrows and she looks offended. "Are you trying to-" I can read the disgust off her face. As if I would just treat having her as a minuscule thing.

"No, Jaysus, Kidd. I have spare rooms in the manor. You don't have to walk all the way back to the docks." She nods reluctantly and follows me inside.

I open the door to the room across the hall from mine. "You can have this one for the night or whenever your on the island if you'd like. I have no other use for it."

She looks surprised at the notion. "Thank you Kenway."

She walks inside and takes off her jacket, hanging it on the footboard. "Goodnight captain Read," I say playfully and turn to close the door.

"You too Kenway," she laughs.

I close the door and head to my room pulling off my robes, belts, and sashes after stepping through the door. The bed compresses under my weight and I find myself staring at the ceiling to keep my mind off my thoughts and onto sleeping.

I can't sleep. For whatever reason I feel like I could be doing something and that thought alone is enough to make me restless.

I wonder if Kidd's asleep. She probably is. Her hair most likely splayed across her pillow as she wears only a white shirt. I wonder what type of smalls she wears. Are they mens or does she wear those frilly ones that women often do?

I shouldn't be thinking about this. Especially not how nice she would look in something like that and definitely not that she would wear something like that in front of me.

If she didn't mean so much to me I could, would, walk out across the hall and... I don't know what I'd do. When it comes to women, I'm not in anyway inexperienced but with someone like her I don't know what I want. I'd be content with just holding her but the urge to do things more intimate are also prominent in my mind.

I shouldn't. She means too much. She's too disappointed in me and she deserves better. Whose to say that she isn't with one of those damn assassins?

That causes a faint throbbing in my chest. She's not mine to have.

That doesn't mean I can't think on it.

I stand and make my way across the hall before I right know what I'm going to say.

I knock on the door and hear a groan from the other side. I open it and step in, seeing easily through the dark.

She's propped up with a few pillows, the blanket pulled to her chest. Her eyes aren't blurry with sleep like I expected.

"Can't sleep, Mary?" I ask, leaning on the door casing, not wanting to enter her personal space.

"What happened to Captain Read?" she asks sarcastically. "And no, I can't."

"Can I come in?" I ask.

"I don't see why not."

I cross the room to the large bed she lays in and sit on the edge.

Only now does my state of undress come to mine but it's nothing she hasn't seen before. We went harpooning together once. I wondered why young James didn't take his shirt off. There was also the time I got ale spilled down the front of my robes at the tavern and took them off for night.

"Is something troubling you?" She questions, perceptive as ever.

"Just worrying of nothing I suppose. I thought your company would be better than staring at the ceiling or drinking myself to sleep."

"As long as I don't have to deal with you and your hangover I'll be fine."

There's a lull in conversation before I take up on a topic I'm surprised we haven't covered considering it's our livelihoods. "How has the sea been treating you? Any whiffs of mutiny," I joke.

"Well enough. The men are still up on the high of taking that man o war but have been a bit restless lately now that Nassau's gone. Some even still have family their," she seems saddened by her own words. You know a good captain when they are involved in the lives of their crews.

"Aye, it's been much the same with my men. A few left my crew in an attempt to find their loved ones."

Shee looks down that the blankets covering her. "I'm worried about Annie. I never did get to talk to her as promised."

"Annie's tough. Things will calm down in a few month and I'd be glad to sneak onto the island with you to see her."

She quirks up her eyebrow. "Are you looking for a reason to see me again?"

"I might be," I state, not looking up to meet her knowing gaze. I almost feel like she could read my mind sometimes. "You are one of the best friends I have out on these seas."

"I'm glad," she says, thinking hard on something.

Out of nowhere she hisses and pulls her knees to her chest, eyes closed in pain.

"Mary are okay?" I ask, panicked.

"Damned moon blood gives me cramps like hell," she hisses lowly and rolls to her side, still tucked into a ball.

"Is it always this bad?" I ask, not knowing what else to do. Caroline's never hurt this bad and to see Mary in pain is something I never wanted to see or ever thought I would.

"Aye, it feels like a knife to the belly." She rubs at her stomach, pressing and clutching, doing whatever she can to alleviate the pain.

I place my hand on her side, not knowing what else to do. I move closer and decide to be bold, gathering her into my arms and pulling her head to my chest.

She groans, and presses closer. "Being a woman is a pain in the arse."

I laugh quietly and place my palms to her shirt clothed stomach, rubbing small circles around her navel.

We stay like that as time seems to slip by. The pain seems to loosen it's grip on her but still doesn't pull away. We almost dose off but as soon my hands stop moving she says, "keep doing that. It helps." I can't tell her no.

She pushes off of me after minutes of holding each other (do I want to call it that?) and moves up the bed and get back under that blankets.

"I should be letting you get to sleep," I say softly.

She grabs my wrist and pulls me back down. "Kenway... You're staying here." She says it like I have no choice in the matter and this time I don't want one. I'll let her win.

I don't tease her as I take up the place beside her or when she rolls to face me and presses her belly my side. Nor does she tease when I wrap my arm around her to keep her close.

My heavy eyelids want to fall and so I let them. "Goodnight," I yawn but she's already asleep.

* * *

><p>Mary wakes before I do and I find her sitting in the corner scribbling something on a small piece of parchment.<p>

"Morning Kidd." I push the blankets down and stand, waking over to her. "What do you have there?"

"I'm sending word to Tulum that I'll be leaving at night fall."

"So soon? You only arrived yesterday." She seems to be in a rush to go.

"I have more important things to do than traipse around with you." Oh, so she feels guilty about spending time with me.

I know their distaste for me but she shouldn't have to worry about being around me or if they'll hear about it.

"Well if you're leaving tonight I'll do the same. Thatch isn't going to come back himself," I pat her shoulder and head to my room to change into my robes. "Are you feeling well?" I call from across the hall.

"Oh tosh I'm fine. Just forget about it," she yells back. "And... well... I want to thank you."

"Do you?" I tease.

"Fine. I take it back. You're just an arse."

I walk back in and smile at her furrowed brow and glare. "Your welcome," I say genuinely, noting her look of pleasant surprise. "It's the least I can do for a friend."

"Alas the image of you and Thatch doing just the same doesn't seem to fit," she says sarcastically.

"It seems you're special."

She puts down her paper and looks up, curious. "How am I special?"

"Where do I begin," I say feigning excitement and she smiles but rolls her eyes not to allude how much I know my teasing helps when she asks questions that should be answered delicately. "You're terrifying like Thatch but don't have to do the theatrics to achieve that. I still remember when you scared the piss out of that poor man just by looking at him," I laugh.

She shrugs but waits, knowing I'm avoiding giving a straight answer if her look is anything to show for that.

"You are also a well established captain and can put your pride away long enough to ask a friend for help."

"You didn't answer my question," she says with one eyebrow raised. "Something to hide?" She just seems genuinely curious, not a hint of a bitting tone.

"I'm not hiding anything but I can't say the same about you."

"I've done nothing of the sort," she says flatly and walks past me, out into the dining room. "I have a few things to take care of on my ship. I'll be there if you need me."

Then she walks off, clearly not wanting the answer if it means she also has to show her own cards but I think she knows. If only she knew the game was rigged.

* * *

><p>I took my time to complete fleet operations and other pressing matters; making sure no one was getting too drunk before we set off, checking to see if everything is in order which it is thanks to Ade, and putting money into the construction of a general store.<p>

Mary's ship is quiet as I make my way to it. Most of her men are spending their last few hours on land sleeping, knowing it will be a long journey to Tulum.

I climb the side but stop at the light sound to singing. The voice is soft but familiar carrying the tune to Captain Kidd.

I step over the edge slowly as to not interrupt the tune. Mary sits on a barrel, eyes casted down at one of her pistols as she cleans it with a piece of clean cloth.

Her voice is sweet but still accented with her lilt. It throws me for a loop. The feared pirate James Kidd can sometimes be found singing shanties to himself on his ship on a slow day. My heart swells in a weird way.

I listen to the whispered words that fall from her lips until the tune ends and she sighs. I walk up beside her a few moments after and she looks up at me.

"Pretty ironic that Captain Kidd would like to sing that song don't you think."

Her content visage is turned into a dark glare, sent nowhere but in my direction. "I... just leave me be you little shite," she growls.

"You have a very nice singing voice," I tease and sit on the railing across from her.

She doesn't stop glaring daggers. "I would think I wouldn't have to worry that someone would sneak up on me on my own ship. You're the only one stupid enough."

"How could a siren expect to sing and not attract men?"

She smiles in spite of herself but quickly wipes it away.

"You should sing more often. Just not in front of the crew but-"

"Who should I sing to then? You?" She smirks at that, pleased with the corner she's backed me into.

"Of course," I laugh, pretending to be completely serious. "Our feared captain could sing to me. No... serenade."

She laughs under her breath. "Sometimes I wonder what is going on in that thick head of yours," she teases and pats my arm.

She can't expect me to give this up, can she? "Why don't you sing again?"

Her brow furrows and her look unsure. "Really Kenway? You want to hear a song go to the tavern."

"But I want to listen to you sing."

"How about a deal? If you make it back in one piece I'll sing ya something nice."

"Just another reason to get Thatch quickly."


End file.
